Rolling Girl
by itzel.moree
Summary: Nuestra querida kise hace tiempo le destrozaron el corazon, su mejor amiga le ayudo pero una llamada inesparada esta por combiar todo
1. El reencuentro

**Rolling Girl**

Hola! Este es mi primer fanfic! Por favor no me reclamen si no tengo buenas ideas para las historias en verdad me esfuerzo mucho en hacerla y espero que les guste XD

La serie de Kuroko No Basket no es mia, yo solo tomo prestado los personajes

CAPITULO 1: El reencuentro

-No es posible como es que me pude enamorar de alguien como el – decía una linda rubia en los brazos de su mejor amiga

-Kise-kun tranquilízate por favor, veras que encontraras a alguien mucho mejor-

-No puedo kurokocchi lo amo tanto que no se como dejarlo- lloraba la chica inconsolablemente

-Porque no mejor haces tu vida y te olvidas de el y ya!-

-Creo que es lo mejor –

5 AÑOS DESPUES

Era como las 7 de la mañana el teléfono sonaba como loco

-Quien será?- decía una chica peliazul levantando el teléfono con pesadez –bueno?-

-Tetsuya ven hoy a las 9 en el parque donde nos reuníamos antes- una voz potente se escucho del otro lado

-Para que?- dijo con mucho sueño

- Estoy reuniendo a todos nuestros compañeros que estábamos juntos en la preparatoria-

La chica con eso despertó – y van a ir el?-

-Si tetsuya va ir a si que mejor preparate para recibir a kise con los brazos abiertos- colgó la chica de la voz potente

En ese instante la chica se arreglo lo mas rápido que pudo para ir a donde le habían indicado ya salir de su casa lo único que pensaba era "¿Qué es lo que va a pasar?"

_ Es muy pequeño lo se pero por favor dejenme intentarlo espero les guste


	2. ¿Que haces tu aqui?

**Rolling Girl**

Hola! Este es mi primer fanfic! Por favor no me reclamen si no tengo buenas ideas para las historias en verdad me esfuerzo mucho en hacerla y espero que les guste XD

La serie de Kuroko No Basket no es mía, yo solo tomo prestado los personajes

ACLARACIONES: La generación milagro si son chicas y bueno tengo en mente hacer una pareja yuri, ahh! Y antes de que se me olvide voy a subir tres veces a la semana los fines de semana no subiré o posiblemente diario

* * *

**CAPITULO 2:** ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Después de haber llamado a todos los que estaban antes en la misma preparatoria una joven de aproximadamente unos 19 años, pelirroja, heterocromatica iba dirección al parque del centro de Kyoto, en la limusina estaba viendo hacia la ciudad cuando se encontró a Furihata caminando

-Furi!- grito la Akashi haciendo que el chico se asustara

-Ho...Hola Seu… Seujiro- dijo el chico tartamudeando y temblando

-No has cambiado nada al parecer… -

- A... Al parecer tu tampoco- dijo el castaño muy sonrojado

-Vas a ir a la reunión, ¿no?- pregunto muy curiosa la pelirroja

-S…si-respondio el chico alzando los hombros

-Bueno, pues súbete, yo te llevo-dijo la chica con un tono autoritario

-Es… está bien- dicho esto el castaño se subió a la limusina

Mientras tanto en un lugar no muy lejano de ahí se encontraban 3 chicas caminando dirección al parque

-¿Para que nos habrá hablado Akashi?- pregunto una chica alta de tez morena, pelo color azul fuerte al igual que sus ojos

-Dijo que quería reunir a todos los que íbamos en la preparatoria- quien hablo esta vez fue una chica que sobrepasaba de estatura a las otras 2 pelilila peinada de un chongo, mientras comía unas papas

-De seguro está planeando algo-esta vez es una chica peliverde con lente trayendo en su mano derecha un abanico elegante color negro – y no creo que sea algo bueno-

-Bueno viniendo de Akashi no creo que sea bueno, o tal vez si- dijo Aomine sosteniéndose un poco la barbilla

-Lo que se me hace curioso es que precisamente cito a todos los de la preparatoria y bueno la verdad fue uno de mis mejores años pero prefiero no recordar-una vez dicho esto por parte de Midorima se escucho un grito agudo muy reconocible

-No me digan que es…- ni termino la fase por sentir como trataban de empujar su enorme cuerpo

-Midorimacchi, Murasakicchi, Aominecchi- una rubia de ojos dorados fue la que grito – ¿Van a donde nos cito Akashicchi?-

-Nooo…. Para nada nosotras solo pasábamos por aquí- dijo sarcásticamente esa Aomine

-Ahh…! Es una lástima que no irán- dijo la rubia de forma triste y burlona a la vez

-Kise-chin es obvio que vamos para alla- dijo Murasakibara con unos panditas en la boca

-Ah bueno!- dijo Kise abrazando del cuello a Midorima – Me voy con ustedes-

-Pero suéltame Kise- dijo la peliverde tratamdo de separarse de la rubia sin éxito alguno

En el parque ya se encontraban Kagami, Kasamatsu,Imayoshi, Sakurai, Takao, Moriyama,Wakamatsu, Hanamiya, Kiyoshi, Himuro, Izuki, Hyuga, Riko y Momoi, conversando entre ellos sobre su vida.

Kagami se dedico por completo al basket, al igual que Imayoshi y Takao , Izuki dejo de estudiar y esta trabajando de mesero junto con Moriyama y Hyuga, Riko se fue a una escuela de deportes en donde está entrenando a un euipo de basket que juega nacionalmente, Momoi. Sakurai, Wakamatsu, Kasamatsu, Kiyoshi y Himuro siguen estudiando, en ese instante Kuroko llego pero nadie la vio por su falta de presencia asi que prefirió sentarse a esperar a las demás chicas y no tardaron mucho en llegar

-Kurokocchi!- fue lo primero que escucho antes de sentir como casi le sacaban el aire de un abrazo, todos los presentes al fin se dieron cuenta de que kuroko estaba presente y que las otras chicas al fin habían llegado

-Kise, deja en paz a tetsu y dejame saludarla- dijo esto Aomine mientras tiraba de Kise para poder saludar a Kuroko

-Hola Kuroko- asi de cortante fue el saludo de Midorima tan tsundere

-Kuro-cin….-hablo la chica con algo de peresa mientras se metia a la boca unas gomitas – sigues igual de pequeña- haciendo que se le saltara una venita a la mas pequeña de la chicas

-Hola Kise-kun, Aomine-kun, Midorima-kun y Murasakibara-kun-dijo tan tranquilamente como siempre

-Hey!- se escucho la voz de la chica castaña – y nos van a saludar a nosotros?

-claro ahí vamos- dijo Aomine

Kise observo a los presentes muy detenidamente hasta que vio al chico moreno, de pelo negro y ojos azules. ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?- la chica se le lanzo como si quisiera reclamar algo, dándole un puñetazo en la cara.

Mientras tanto Akashi y Furihata seguían en la limusina

-Es..este ya podemos salir?- pregunto un poco asustado el chico ante la presencia de la pelirroja

-Si ya es buen momento- dijo sonriendo –quiero ver que tan interesante se va a poner esta reunión-se dijo a ella misma mientras salió de tan elegante carro

Cuando llegaron se encontraron a Kasamatsu tirado en el pasto con cara asustada al igual que los demás que nunca habían visto a la chica ponerse de un humor asi

* * *

Bueno este es el segundo capitulo espero les guste y espero publicar el proximo capitulo mañana XD


	3. Acalraciones

**Rolling Girl**

Hola! Perdónpor la tardanza es que estoy castigada asi que por un tiempo me ausentare

* * *

**CAPITULO 3: Aclaraciones**

–Muérete maldito imbécil- gritaba Kise mientras forcejeaba del agarre de Kagami –Te dije que no quería volver a verte, ¿Qué acaso es difícil de entender eso?- dijo esto ya después de haberse librado del agarre de Kagami, caminando a su dirección con la intención de darle otro puñetazo, pero la pararon Aomine y Kuroko

-Tranquila- dijo Kasamatsu levantándose – no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice, deberías de agradecerme- dijo con una sonrisa

Kise estuvo a punto de darle otro puñetazo pero Akashi la detuvo sosteniendo su brazo con mucha fuerza

-Tranquilízate por favor Ryota- le dijo con un tono autoritativo pero a la vez pacificador- Venimos aclarar situaciones, no a hacerlas mas grandes asi que mejor en vez de dar guerra platica con el- dicho esto soltó el brazo

-Esta bien tratare de estar en paz- dijo después de un suspiro la rubia - aunque eso no quiera decir que perdone lo que me hizo- acto seguido fue lanzarle una mirada al moreno de ojos azules que el mismo juraría que lo iba a incendiar con esta

Pasaron el rato todos conviviendo, platicando, planeando la próxima salida y poco a poco se fueron yendo del lugar

-Hola linda- dijo un Takao sonriente

-Déjame en paz Bakao- dijo tan seria Midorima

-Te acompaño a la estación del metro- dijo aun mas sonriente

-Ok solo por esta vez- dijo la peliverde acomodándose los lentes- de todas maneras Ohasana-san dijo que el día de hoy tenia que arreglar asuntos del pasado-camino haci direccion al metro mas cercano

Mientras otra pareja

-Te sientes mejor Ryota- dijo Aomine en el oído de la rubia que se encontraba sentada

-Si ya me siento mejor Aominecchi- miro hacia la presente - gracias por tu atención pero ya me debo ir-

-Yo te acompaño- dijo esto agachando la cara con un sonrojo muy leve en sus mejillas- al fin y al cabo vivimos cerca-

-Esta bien-miro picaramente a Aomine -pero con una condicion-

-Cual Ryota- dijo mientras volteaba los ojos

-Que me compres comida- dijo la rubia saltando con los ojitos iluminados y con una sonrisa

Otra pareja...

-Oye Kuroko-dijo un Kagami Taiga muy sonrojada ante la presente

-Que paso Kagami-kun-dijo la chica tan seria

-Es que tu... me gustas-

* * *

lo se es muy pequeño :/ pero si tienen comentarios o consejos por favor manden sus reviews y una aclaracion algunos personajes no tienen la personalidad que deberian ¡Hasta la proxima semana! :3


End file.
